El corazón de mi novio
by petite box
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hiroki nunca hubiera conocido a Nowaki? Hiroki quedo sumamente devastado después del incidente de Akihiko pero no esta solo, Haruhiko ayudará a Hiroki a ser feliz otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

Tal parece que todo lo que voy a lograr sentir en esta vida es solo tristeza. Siento que ya nadie me necesita, yo no valgo nada. Ayer en la noche me di cuenta por fin que Akihiko nunca respondería a mis sentimientos. Lo lastimé a él y me lastimé a mí. Lloré, lloré por un amor que nunca podría ser. Jajaja, que tonto fui, un perdedor ilusionado, un imbécil.

El día de hoy era un día soleado pero agradable, un día perfecto para salir con la pareja. Me dirigía hacia el parque en donde podía ver como los niños jugaban y como las demás personas pasaban un rato agradable con los que más querían. No importaba la edad que tuvieran, todos disfrutaban ese día. Pude ver como un muchacho de cabellos negros jugaba con un cohete de agua junto a un grupo de ancianos. Se veían tan felices. No pude soportar esa felicidad así que decidí retirarme de ahí.

Me dirigí a toda prisa a un bar para poder olvidarme de todo, me olvidaría del estúpido de Akihiko, me olvidaría de la humillación que sentí, Dios me sentía tan dolido que también quería olvidarme de aquel muchacho que jugaba con el cohete.

Era oficial, estaba ebrio. No podía caminar en línea recta sin estrellarme en el suelo. Con todo lo que me estaba pasando sería una gran bendición que me atropellara un camión. Ya iba en la calle cuando de pronto sentí como unas manos similares a las de Akihiko me agarraban por debajo de los brazos y me guiaban hasta un automóvil. Después de ese evento ya no me queda memoria de nada.

Me encontraba en la habitación en la que Akihiko y yo nos habíamos convertido en uno solo, esa maldita habitación que ya no quería recordar. En ella se encontraba Akihiko, tan hermoso y sensual como lo recuerdo, estaba sin camisa y podía ver su hermosa y blanca piel cubriendo sus bellos músculos.

Me dolia ver esa imagen, me dolia de verdad. Vi que había alguien más en la cama de Akihiko y ese alguien no era yo, ese alguien era su amado Takahiro. Takahiro se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Akihiko, pero pude ver en su piel cómo mi antiguo amado había plantado las marcas de su amor.

Estaba devastado, de pronto vi como Akihiko se fijó en mí e inmediatamente empezó a besar al maldito ese. Sentí cómo mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Lo odiaba, los odiaba, fue tanto el dolor que sentí que me desperté.

Estaba en una habitación asombrosa, era digna de la realeza, lástima que el que estuviera hospedado ahí fuera yo. Qué gran desperdicio.

Parpadee varias veces para poder acostumbrar mi vista. Contemplé mi alrededor. Esta habitación era más grande que mi apartamento. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a lugares así ya que cuando era niño mis padres también eran ricos, no tanto como los de Akihiko pero todo esto no era nuevo para mí. El papel tapiz de las paredes tenía un bello color azul claro y tenía un poco de color crema. Simplemente admirable. Los cuadros que estaban colgados en las paredes eran pintados a mano y mostraban diferentes paisajes extranjeros. Todos los muebles que estaban en esa habitación eran de madera pura. El piso era de mármol y en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba sentado Haruhiko.

Me sorprendí mucho. Qué hacia el hermano de Akihiko en esa habitación viéndome dormir. Esto era una situación muy incómoda para mí pero parecía que a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

 _-Buenos días_ \- me dijo.

 _-B…Buenos días_ \- repetí.

Quise ponerme de pie lo más rápido posible y salir de ahí pero la resaca que tenía me traiciono y me fui directa al suelo. Pensé que ya nadie más me podría humillar y estaba en lo correcto, nadie me humillaba, eso lo hacía yo solo a la perfección.

Estando en el suelo me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. La sangre fluyó inmediatamente a mi cara junto con un gran desconcierto. ¿Qué me había hecho aquel hombre? Haruhiko siempre me pareció alguien muy extraño, eso siempre me dio miedo y ahora me encontraba desnudo en su suelo.

Me levante como pude. Mi cara parecía un tomate. Al momento de verlo a la cara pude oír como una risita se le escapaba de los labios. A pesar de quién era, se trataba de una risita bastante dulce que me derretía el corazón.

Haruhiko debió de ver en mi cara todas las emociones de preocupación y desconcierto porque lo siguiente que me dijo fue:

 _-No te preocupes, te he tenido que sacar de tu ropa porque estaba llena de desperdicio. No deberías de beber así._

 _-Veo que alguien te lastimó_ \- me dijo. Otra vez el color del tomate regresó a mi rostro.

Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó bastante a mí.

 _-A mí también me han lastimado._ Haruhiko me estaba hablando _._

 _-Sabes,_ comenzó _, desde la primera vez que te vi me pareciste alguien sumamente testarudo y terco y valla que no me equivocaba._ Siempre que no conseguías lo que querías hacías un gran berrinche. Haruhiko rio mientras me decía esto. Rio con esa dulce risita.

Nunca había hablado con Haruhiko pero debo de admitir que había algo de lastimoso en su voz. Algo que hacia olvidarme de mis problemas y querer ayudarlo a él.

Recuperé mi sentido común y por fin le dije: _\- Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, Usami-san. Lamento haberle molestado. Ya no le quito el tiempo, me marcho._

Procedí a buscar mi ropa pero no la encontré. Sentí como Haruhiko ponía su elegante saco sobe mis hombros.

- _Por favor quédate, nunca serás ninguna molestia para mí._

Eso fue lo más hermoso y humano que alguien me había dicho, tanto que comencé a llorar incontrolablemente. Haruhiko me tomó entre sus brazos y me estrechó contra él.

Esto era lo que necesitaba. Haruhiko fue muy paciente conmigo. Mientras yo lloraba sentía en mi espalda suaves palmaditas de aliento. Cuando por fin acabé de llorar me dijo _: - Toma un baño y cuando termines quiero hablar contigo._

Esas palabras eran tan misteriosas como Haruhiko. Tan misteriosas como Akihiko.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Lamento no haberme presentado el capítulo anterior, simplemente estaba tan emocionada por subir la historia que lo olvidé. Mi nombre es Petite Box, pero pueden llamarme P.B. Antes que digan algo acerca de esta extraña pareja aclararé unas cosas. Numero uno: **Ninguno de los personajes de Junjou Romantica me pertence**. Numero dos: no tengo nada en contra de Junjou Egoist, de hecho son mi pareja favorita, simple mente quise escribir acerca de qué pasaría si…

 **La finalidad de este fanfic es solamente entretener.**

Dicho esto me despido. Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic. Si tienen les gusto o no déjenme una reseña. Muchas gracias

P.B.

…..

Después de decirme esas palabras, Haruhuko se retiró y me dejo solo en la habitación, solo con mi incertidumbre.

Procedí a hacer lo que me había dicho y fui a tomar un baño. El cuarto de baño era precioso, tenía una enorme tina blanca con patas doradas. Estaba rodeado por espejos grandes. Era un baño espectacular. Al principio me sentí un poco tímido pero que más daba, ahora si ya no podría sentir ninguna vergüenza.

Después de tomar un baño me sentí mucho mejor, el agua caliente y las diferentes y exquisitas esencias contra mi piel me habían hecho olvidarme de mis problemas.

Cuando por fin salí del cuarto de baño vi que en la cama había varios juegos de pijamas de seda. Todas ellas se veían muy finas y costosas. Nunca en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando era un niño, había tenido un par de estos. Elegí el juego de pijamas más sencillo, uno que tenía solamente una fina línea azul en los puños de las mangas. El color de la camisa era el mismo que el del pantalón, eran de color hueso. Me admiré en el espejo y vi unas prendas muy elegantes que estaban posadas en un ser insignificante; yo.

Me armé de valor y me dirigí a buscar a Haruhiko. Aquella casa era enorme, un paso en falso y podría perderme para toda la eternidad. Mientras iba buscando a Haruhiko pensé en lo que me había dicho: "nunca serás ninguna molestia para mí." ¿Acaso ese sería uno de sus nuevos planes para tratar de lastimar a Akihiko? Si era así estaba muy equivocado. Si yo desapareciera de la vida de Akihiko el mundo seguiría girando igual.

Por fin llegué al estudio de Haruhiko, era un gran y oscuro estudio, tan tenebroso como él. Me vio detrás de la puerta y me indicó a que pasara y me acercara a él.

Yo era un hombre que no tenía miedo a nada. En la escuela me llamaban "El demonio". Nadie quería contradecir mis palabras porque sabían que si lo hacían su dignidad perderían. A pesar de eso el tan solo entablar una conversación con el mayor de los hermanos Usami me ponía la carne de gallina.

Mientras me dirigía al escritorio de Haruhiko sentía como este me observaba, me sentía desnudo e indefenso.

 _-Por favor siéntate_ \- me dijo en un tono de voz muy amable. No sabía qué hacer, las palabras no salían de mi boca.

\- _Sé que esto te parece extraño pero las palabras que te dije hace un rato las dije de verdad._

Volvía a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Sentía tristeza, coraje, sentía todo menos alegría. Por fin las palabras salieron de mi boca y salieron mucho más hostiles de lo que pretendía que fueran.

 _-Si lo que está buscando es lastimar a Akihiko, se está equivocando de persona. Akihiko está enamorado de alguien más, está enamorado del maldito de Takahiro._

Demonios, había dicho más de la cuenta. Vi como el rostro de Haruhiko se volvía un rostro de confusión.

 _-De qué estás hablando_ \- me dijo.- _¿Qué tiene que ver mi maldito hermano en todo esto?_

Si hubiera un premio anual para la persona más torpe del mundo ni siquiera tendría que haber nominaciones ya que ese lo ganaría yo cada año.

Mis mejillas una vez más se volvieron de color rojo.

 _-Bueno… verá_ \- comencé a decir- _Usted siempre a odiado a Akihiko. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños siempre quería las cosas que él tenía… y pues…_

 _-Vaya_ \- me dijo con un tono triste y lastimoso- _parece que toda la gente piensa que el malo de esta historia soy yo, me juzgan sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de saber quién soy en realidad._ Mientras decía esto vi como su cara era cada vez más triste. Me sentí muy mal por él. Tenía razón, el mundo siempre vio a Haruhiko como un robot sin emociones, alguien al que no se le puede lastimar pero en eso se equivocaban.

Sentí dolor por él.

 _-Usami-san-_ comencé.

 _-Haruhiko_ \- dijo él _\- llámame Haruhiko._

Cuando dijo esto me sentí como una colegiala enamorada.

- _Usa…Haruhiko-san_ \- dije – _lamento mucho lo que te dije, últimamente no hago nada más que arruinarlo todo._ Una pequeña lágrima resbaló contra mi mejilla.

Oí una risita triste _. Míranos_ \- comenzó – _somos unos tontos lastimados. Sabía que alguien te había lastimado pero no sabía que ese alguien fuera mi hermano. En cuanto a mi pareciera que todo el que se me acerca es para conocer a mi dinero y no a mí._

Todo esto que me decía me ponía muy triste por él. Era verdad, desde que éramos jóvenes sabía que Haruhiko era popular entre las mujeres pero no exactamente por ser él. Una vez mientras jugaba con Akihiko vi que Haruhiko había traído a una de sus novias a la casa. Akihiko y yo estábamos jugando al escondite. Me escondí en un mueble y espere a ser encontrado pero de repente entró esa chica hablando por teléfono. Esa desgraciada hablaba con una amiga y le decía _:" De verdad que es un tipo extraño, no lo soporto."_ Su amiga le decía algo por teléfono a lo que esta le contestaba _:" Esta es mi oportunidad, extraño o no este muchacho es un Usami. Estar con él es como estar con la realeza. Si quiero tener muchos beneficios sin esfuerzo tengo que aguantar a este anormal."_

Dicho esto ella comenzó a reír. Recuerdo que esa vez me di cuenta que las mujeres son seres malos.

 _-Haruhiko-san_ \- comencé – _sé que te sientes triste y solo como yo pero lo que tengas en mente no creo que vaya a funcionar._

 _-Dame una oportunidad-_ me dijo- _Sabes tú y yo conocemos el dolor del amor. Cuando hay dos personas lastimadas, ellas dos procuran que el otro ya no sufra._

Tenía una manera extraña de pensar _._

Me tomó con ambas manos. Sus manos eran suaves y frías, pero se sentían bien, muy bien.

 _-Dame una oportunidad_ \- me suplicó con unos ojos tristes. Esos ojos morenos tan llenos de dolor. No me resistí, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era una locura pero por fin dije:

 _-Está bien, intentémoslo_. Sabia que no me enamoraría de él, bueno eso creía que sabía.

Al oír mi respuesta la cara de Haruhiko se dulcificó. Me tomó y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Sentí su calor y sentía como me derretía. Oí su corazón y fue ahí cuando supe que tenía uno, uno más herido que el mío.

Oh mi Haruhiko, Haruhiko mi robot, Haruhiko mi robot que se convirtió en hombre.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente, P.B. aquí. Les dejo el capítulo 3 de esta historia. Les tengo que confesar algo: no soy alguien perfecto, me disculpo si esta historia tiene algún error de ortografía. Dicho esto me procedo a despedirme.

Gracias por leer este fanfic. Si tienen alguna reseña por favor déjenla, me encantará leerlas. **Ninguno de los personajes de Junjou Romantica me pertenece. La finalidad de este fanfic es solamente entretener.**

 **-P.B.**

Cuando por fin regresé a mi apartamento no podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Todo esto era una locura, yo ¿saliendo con Haruhiko? ¿Qué acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? No, el mundo no, yo era el que se estaba volviendo loco.

Estaba tan confundido que decidí irme a la cama de inmediato. No podía dormir, estaba repasando todo lo sucedido aquél día. No podía olvidarme del dulce rostro de Haruhiko. Tengo que admitir que era un hombre muy guapo. Era diferente a Akihiko pero guapo a su manera.

No podía dejar de pensar en mi nuevo novio, ¿novio?, esa palabra me dejó pensando, era cierto que acepté salir con Haruhiko pero él jamás me pidió que fuéramos novios. Tal vez eso era cosa mía e iba muy rápido con esta nueva relación. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad me dormí.

Soñé, soñé con Akihiko, volvía a soñar que me dejaba por Takahiro. En el sueño vi como ellos dos se hundían en su propio mundo de sensualidad y pasión. Todavía me dolía. Quería confrontar a Akihiko. Quería arruinarlos. Quería decirle todo lo que no le dije en todos estos años. Quería ver su reacción. Quería herirlo como él inconscientemente me hirió. No podía mas, cerré los ojos.

Cuando volvía a abrir los ojos aquellas personas que estaban ocupando la cama ya no eran las mismas. Aquellas personas eran diferentes y me asusté al reconocerlas. Esas personas que estaban en la cama éramos Haruhiko y yo.

Quedé en shock. Haruhiko y yo nos besábamos. Él acariciaba mi piel con sus grandes manos. Estaba bajo su control pero a pesar de eso se veía que él era muy gentil y amable con migo. Yo me veía muy feliz, eso fue lo que más me asustó.

Me desperté, era de madrugada. Después de ese sueño no me pude volver a dormir. Aunque me haya asustado ese sueño ya se había convertido en mi favorito. Nunca lo quiero olvidar.

Cuando uno se siente enamorado pareciera que el tiempo no pasa, pero la cruel realidad es que el tiempo sigue su camino, siempre hacia delante y nunca hacia atrás. Cuando me di cuenta de la hora vi que ya iba tarde al trabajo. Maldición, pareciera que todo lo que me pasa era culpa de los Usami, pero el tan solo pensar en Haruhiko me ponía un poco alegre.

Nunca pensé que yo fuera un tonto romántico, pero parece que esto estaba escondido muy dentro de mí.

El día en el trabajo transcurrió de una manera muy normal. Mi trabajo era uno muy monótono. Trabajaba como profesor suplente del departamento de literatura. Mi trabajo era tranquilo, excepto por aquel fastidioso profesor Miyagi que siempre me estaba molestando y provocando. Me traía vuelto loco. Hoy llego y me abrazó y me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Me puse hecho una fiera, él me hacía sentir que estaba traicionando a Haruhiko.

Oh Dios mío, que no se entere Haru de este maldito profesor. Esperen ¿Haru? ¿Acaso llame así a Haruhiko? Demonios, pensé toda la mañana en él que ya me siento familiarizado para llamarlo así.

Después de lo que hizo el estúpido de Miyagi el muy desgraciado se marchó riendo como si lo que me había hecho fuera una gracia. Maldito. Maldito mil veces.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé en el departamento de literatura. Miyagi podía ser un puerco y a mí me tocaba limpiar todo su chiquero. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que me asusté al oía el timbre de mi celular. Era Haru. Me hice un manojo de nervios, sentía mariposas en el estómago pero logré contestar al tercer timbrazo.

 _-Hola_ …- contesté

 _-Hola, amor_ \- Oí al hombre que estaba llamándome

Cuando escuché el apodo tan cursi con el que me llamó me puse rojo, tan rojo que si hubiera cruzado la calle en ese momento los carros se detendrían pensando que soy una señal de vialidad. Me quedé mudo.

 _-Hola ¿Estás ahí?_

 _\- S… sí,_ contesté _, hola Haru._

Haru, HARU. Había llamado a Haruhiko Haru. NO. Me quería morir. Si la torpeza fuera una flor, yo sería la primavera entera.

- _Ha... Haruhiko-san, quise decir Haruhiko-san_. No podía hablar de tanta vergüenza que sentía

Al otro lado del teléfono oí la suave y dulce risita de Haruhiko, esa risita que quería monopolizar.

- _Me gusta que ya me tengas esa confianza. Apuesto a que tú cara debe de estar tan roja como un tomate. Mi gran y dulce tomate._

Oh Haru mío, ¿qué comes que adivinas?

- _En fin, te llamo porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Ya quiero verte otra vez._

No sé cómo logró escapar de mi boca pero lo que dije fue: _"Ya quiero volver a soñar contigo."_

Después de decir eso sentí hielo. Ya era hora de que la tierra me tragaba y que nunca más se supiera de mí.

- _Eso suena muy interesante_ \- rompió el hielo

 _-¡NO! Eso no fue lo que quise decir_ \- traté de excusarme.

- _Con solo unas palabras me has hecho tan feliz. Quiero verte, quiero verte esta noche. Ven conmigo, te invito a cenar._

No me dio tiempo de contestar ya que lo siguiente que me dijo fue un _"te amo"_ y procedió a colgar. Yo creo que debería dejar de ser profesor y convertirme en payas. Con todas mis tragedias la gente pagaría por verlas y así en un santiamén sería tan rico como Haruhiko.

De golpe me di cuenta que tendría una cita con Haru. No estaba preparado. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Oh Haruhiko, mi misterioso y romántico Haruhiko.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, P.B. aquí. Les traigo a todos ustedes el cuarto capítulo de la serie de Haruhiko x Hiroki. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

p.d. si tienen alguna duda o comentario, no duden en dejarlo. Hablo español e inglés

-P.B.

Después de esa llamada me fui a toda prisa a mi apartamento. Tenía que prepararme para la cita con Haruhiko. Pensándolo bien era extraño que me quisiera preparar tanto para alguien, hasta hace poco simplemente lo conocía de vista.

Para mí Haru era un extraño. Nunca había tenido una conversación solida con él. No sé si de verdad me agradaría o simplemente yo me estaba haciendo falsas esperanzas con él. Ojalá no sea así porque creo que de verdad me gusta Haruhiko.

Al llegar a mi departamento no perdí el tiempo y me fui directo a bañar. Tallé cada parte de mi cuerpo, no quería que Haru viera algún lugar sucio. Un momento ¿Por qué Haruhiko tendría que ver mi cuerpo? Solamente sería una cita ¿no? No había pensado en la posibilidad de que hubiera algo más esta noche, pero ¿Qué tal si sí habría algo más esta noche? Una vez más mis dilemas comenzaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé un rastrillo y depilé todo mi cuerpo. Utilicé todas las navajas de afeitar que tenía. Más tarde me daría cuenta de que aquello fue una idea horrible.

Me miré en el espejo y vi que mi nuevo cuerpo parecía de seda. Me sentí muy avergonzado conmigo mismo.

Si pensaba que la parte del baño había sido tediosa era porque no me esperaba lo difícil que sería elegir que ponerme. Jamás pensé que tardaría tanto en encontrar alguna ropa que se me viera bien. Yo era un tipo de estatura promedio y delgada, no batallaba en elegir ropa ya que si entraba en ella la compraba. Ese mismo día me di cuenta que debería de preocuparme más por mi apariencia. Haruhiko era un hombre muy elegante y a su lado yo era nada.

Por fin me decidí por una camisa de vestir blanca con una corbata ámbar y pantalones de vestir negros. Cuando ya estaba en el taxi en dirección a mi destino me di cuenta que me picaba horriblemente el cuerpo. No estaba preparado para hacer el ridículo otra vez. No entiendo como las mujeres pueden hacer esto.

Llegué al restaurante, era uno sumamente elegante. Cuando entré a la recepción indiqué que estaba esperando al sr. Usami e inmediatamente me dijeron que él ya había llegado. Dicho esto había solo dos cosas en mi cabeza, número uno: como debería saludar a Haruhiko y numero dos: me pica el cuerpo.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa vi a Haruhiko y estaba guapísimo. Él era guapo de pies a cabeza. Me atrevo a decir que era más guapo que Akihiko. Akihiko ¿Por qué tuve que pensar en él? No, hoy no serás dueño de mis pensamientos, hoy solo será de Haruhiko.

Haruhiko me miró y me sonrojé

 _-Hola_ \- me dijo con una sonrisita que me robó el corazón. No sabía que él podía sonreír tan tiernamente.

Una vez más mi cerebro me traicionó porque lo siguiente que dije fue _:"me pica el cuerpo"_. Dios me había abandonado.

Haruhiko me vio de una manera divertida y me dijo _:" Esa es una extraña forma de saludar"_. Una vez más Hiroki se convirtió en un tomate.

 _-Eres una persona bastante divertida_ \- me dijo

 _\- Lo siento Haruhiko-san, últimamente no soy yo mismo_.- me excuse

 _-¿Haruhiko- san? ¿Por qué no me llamas Haru? Pensé que ya me tenías confianza._ Esto me lo dijo con decepción en sus ojos.

Me sentí triste por él e inconscientemente tomé sus manos. Sus manos eran suaves y hermosas _. "Perdóname Haru"_ le dije.

 _-Tu si sabes seducir a un hombre_ \- me dijo con un tono dulce. El jamás trató de humillarme.

La velada paso de una manera muy tranquila y cómoda. Me contó muchas cosas de él como que contrario a lo que pensaba, a él si le gustan los dulces. Escuchó pacientemente todo lo que tuve que decir. Solamente podía pensar en él. La noche habría sido perfecta si no tuviera esa horrible picazón en el cuerpo. Haruhiko pareció notarla y me dijo que fuéramos a otro lugar y él me curaría. Eso me hizo sentir molesto a lo que le dije:

" _No soy alguien fácil. No sé qué quieras tú pero yo no quiero una relación solamente física._

Me miró desconcertado y me dijo: _"Perdón si te ofendí, nunca fue mi intención. Lo que pasa es que te veo muy incómodo y no me gusta que te sientas así."_

El tonto era yo. _"Lo siento Haru, me han herido tantas veces que ya me da miedo."_

Nos fuimos en su carro hasta un elegante hotel. Él dijo que yo podía tomar una ducha y me esperaría con algunas cremas para aliviar mi malestar.

Salí envuelto en una bata de baño y vi que Haruhiko se había quitado su saco. Él me atraía mucho, tanto que mi boca habló por si sola y le dijo: _"¿Te puedo besar?"_

Haru pareció desconcertado.

 _-Pensé que no querías una relación solamente física_ \- esto me lo dijo con un tono provocativo y picarón.

Me sonrojé y di media vuelta pero Haruhiko ya me había tomado en brazos y me empezó a besar. Sus besos me derretían. Nunca nadie me había besado así. Me dejé llevar y empecé a desabrochar su camisa. Empecé a acariciar su pecho por encima de su camisa interior. Tiernamente me desabrochó la bata de baño y sitió mi cuerpo, y…

Se detuvo.

Me quedé en shock ¿por qué se había detenido? ¿Qué acaso se había arrepentido de estar con un hombre? O ¿Acaso yo le daba asco? Solo pensar en eso me lastimó el corazón. Me alejé y trate de cubrir mi desnudez. Vi que me observaba con una mirada curiosa. Estaba preparado para lo peor.

 _-No pensé que te depilabas el cuerpo. Siendo así, me siento avergonzado porque yo no lo hago._

Dicho esto mi corazón sintió un gran alivio y me reí.

 _-Lo siento, esto nunca lo hago pero como se trata de ti no sabía que es lo que te gusta. Esta es la razón por la que mi cuerpo me pica._

 _-Me gusta que estés cómodo_ \- me dijo.

Lo vi y cada vez me gustaba más.

Se plantó frente a mí y comenzó a aplicarme una crema para calmar mi molestia. Sentí sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus grandes y frías manos. Era sorprendente como no sentí vergüenza. Se sentía tan bien.

Después de eso solo nos besamos. Nos besamos hasta el amanecer. Me dijo que quería me sintiera cómodo. Me respetó en todo momento. Me sentía tan bien a su lado que me quedé dormido en sus brazos.

Mi Haruhiko. Mi Haruhiko de manos tan frías. Mi Haruhiko de corazón tan cálido.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo. El día de hoy veremos un poco de la vida de Haruhiko.

Gracias

-P.B.

Siempre estuve solo. Yo no era del agrado de nadie. Mi única amiga fue mi mama, pero desde que ella murió todo cambió. Fui forzado a vivir en una casa ajena. Desde que puse un pie en esa casa supe de inmediato que yo era un extraño. Cuando estaba en el colegio nunca logré hacer amigos. Esto me atormentaba todos los días. Cuando era fin de semana mi padre me obligaba a estudiar y aprender acerca del negocio familiar. Lo único que yo quería era divertirme como cualquier otro chico.

Lo único similar a lo que tenía acceso y podía llegar a llamar "amigo" era mi medio hermano. Esto nunca sucedió. Me negué a hacerlo, aquel mocoso lo tenía todo. Él podía tener amigos y traerlos a casa, como ese terco de Hiroki, él podía tener a su madre vivía y ni siquiera intentaba hablar con ella. Él podía tener todos los fines de semana libres para jugar y divertirse y simplemente se quedaba encerrado. Lo odiaba.

El tiempo pasó y naturalmente yo crecí. Ya estaba en la preparatoria pero todo seguía igual. Nadie me quería por lo que yo era, eso lo aprendí de una manera muy desagradable.

Una vez durante la hora del receso yo me encontraba solo como siempre, de pronto una muchacha se me acercó y comenzó a hablar conmigo. Pensé que esta sería mi oportunidad de hacer amigos. Intenté se lo mas amigable que pude ser sin éxito alguno. Pensé que estaba perdido pero contrario a eso ella siguió ahí con migo.

Yo confié en ella, se veía tan sincera.

Los días pasaron y nuestra amistad creció, creció tanto que la invité a salir. Por fin creía que era feliz hasta que un día la invité a mi casa. Le dije que me esperara en un salón de estar mientras que yo iba por algo. Recuerdo que ese día Akihiko había traído a Hiroki para jugar. Ya regresaba al salón junto con un dije de oro para ella.

Estaba tan agradecido con ella por salvarme de mi soledad.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuché que estaba hablando por teléfono y decía cosas horribles sobre mí. Oí como ella fingía amor y amistad a cambio de dinero y estatus. Lo que más me lastimó de esa conversación fue que ella me llamo "anormal".

Lágrimas cayeron sobre mis mejillas, me fui a estar solo pero en eso me encontré con mi papá el cual me miro con desinterés y me dijo _: "Nunca nadie te querrá por lo que eres sino por lo que tienes. Nadie te amará."_

Aunque fueron palabras crueles no había ningún rastro de mentiras en ellas.

Había personas que fingían ser mis amigas o querrían serlo porque mi apellido era Usami. ¿Por qué yo no podía ser amado como Akihiko?

Volví al salón donde ella estaba. Me preguntó por qué me había demorado tanto, me preguntó que si era acaso que tenía un regalo para ella. Sin ningún sentimiento dije _:" Claro que tengo un regalo para ti, te doy la libertad de ya no estar con un anormal como yo. Ya puedes dejar de fingir."_ Su cara no tuvo precio. Se puso hecha una fiera y comenzó a cuestionarme a lo que le dije: _"Largo"_. Ella se fue indignada y yo me quedé destrozado y humillado.

Me quedé en ese salón pensando que estaba solo pero de pronto oí que de un mueble salían unos suaves sollozos. Me acerqué y abrí el mueble y vi que era Hiroki que estaba llorando. Él había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Vi su cara roja de coraje y llena de lágrimas. No sé qué es lo que pasaba por su mente porque lo que me dijo fue:" no debió ser tan cruel contigo" y después se echó a correr.

Aquel sí que era un niño extraño.

Hiroki para mí era alguien desconocido con una personalidad extraña y terca. Todo lo contrario mí, todo lo contrario de Akihiko.

Su terquedad sobresalía siempre. Se veía con tanta confianza y autoestima. Nunca pensé que estaba tan lastimado como yo. Hasta la noche en que lo encontré.

Yo venía del trabajo y en la calle me fijé en un sujeto caminando y callándose pero que se seguía levantando. Ese tipo de terquedad solo la conocía en una persona; Hiroki.

Decidí ayudarlo y llevarlo a casa. Al principio el muy terco se resistió pero al final cedió. En todo el camino no dejó de maldecir a mi hermano y a un tal Takahiro. Me empezó a agradar más. Después de eso comenzó a llorar más y más y fue ahí que me di cuenta que alguien lo había lastimado y tenía la sospecha que ese alguien había sido Akihiko.

Ahora después de muchos años pude sentir lo que él sintió por mí

Lo ayude y lo dejé descansar en una habitación. Vi su cara dormida y sentí algo que nunca había sentido. Sentí tanta ternura. Cómo alguien tan terco y testarudo podía llegar a tener una cara tan pacífica. Me quedé embobado viéndolo hasta que despertó.

Después de eso le propuse algo que nunca me habría atrevido, le propuse que saliéramos. Él aceptó.

Días después de aquella propuesta lo tengo aquí en mis brazos con esa inocente cara y temperamento dormidos.

Todo de él me encantaba, desdé su torpeza hasta cómo el color de su cara cambiaba cuando sentía vergüenza.

No sé cómo Akihiko pudo negarlo. Bien dice el dicho: "El desecho de un hombre es el tesoro de otro" excepto que Hiroki no era ni nunca sería un desecho.

Por eso y más, Hiroki, te pido que vengas a mí. Ven y muéstrame todo el dolor que Akihiko te provocó porque yo lo curaré.

Yo procuraré que seas feliz. Mi bello y terco amor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes de Junjou Romantica me pertenece**. **La finalidad de este fanfic es solamente entretener.**

-P.B.

Me desperté en los brazos de Haruhiko. Él tenía una hermosa cara cuando estaba despierto y una mucho más cuando estaba dormido. No cabía duda de que estaba enamorado de él.

Después de esa noche nuestros encuentros se hicieron más y más seguidos. Como es natural nos entregamos el uno al otro. Él siempre fue muy amable y cuidadoso con migo. Él era todo un personaje. Cuando él estaba en el trabajo era una persona fría, tengo que admitir que hasta me daba miedo. Cuando estaba acompañando a su padre era una persona rígida, tenía un aura impenetrable, pero cuando estaba con migo era todo lo contrario, se trataba de una persona dulce y amable que le gustaba acurrucarse con migo por horas.

Me gustaba que más a menudo nos viéramos. Hoy él vendría a mi casa por lo que decidí que debería arreglarla un poco y tal vez hasta comprar algunas flores. En la florería me atendió un muchacho terriblemente alto pero con una cara muy dulce. Me convenció de comprar algunas flores de múltiples colores. De la florería pasaría al súper mercado porque cocinaría para él.

En la tarde ya tenía todo listo para mi cita con Haru cuando oí el timbre. Eso se me hizo muy extraño ya que era muy temprano para que Haru estuviera aquí. No le di importancia y me dirigí muy feliz hacia la puerta, al momento de abrirla el corazón se me cayó a los pies. En la puerta no estaba Haruhiko sino Akihiko.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_ \- le pregunte de una manera hostil

- _Vaya amabilidad con la que me recibes. Estoy aquí porque hace semanas que no te veo y no haces nada por llamarme. Es natural que esté preocupado por mi viejo amigo. Además estoy cansado y no puedo dormir en casa así que hazte a un lado y déjame dormir._

Después de decir eso me hizo a un lado y entro a mi casa sin vergüenza alguna. Se quitó su saco y se fue directo a mi cama. Ese lugar sagrado tanto para Haruhiko como para mí. No lo soporté más

 _-Vete de aquí_ \- le grité

Eso fue algo inútil ya que cuando Akihiko se dormía ya nada lo podía despuertar. Yo estaba hecho una furia pero no dejaría que él arruinara mi velada. Tenía miedo pero no me dejaría vencer por él.

Yo seguí preparando la cena cuando nuevamente oí el timbre. Abrí la puerta y esta vez sí era mi Haruhiko. Se veía que tenía muchas ganas de estar conmigo ya que solo me dijo un "hola" y en seguida comenzó a besarme como solo él sabe besarme. Ya estaba bajo su control.

Olvidándome de todo lo demás me condujo a la habitación para así una vez más es solamente uno. Mi habitación estaba totalmente oscura y él no se molestó en encender la luz. Con un movimiento muy extraño nos arrojó a mi cama y sentimos cómo nos golpeamos contra algo. Me acordé que ese algo era Akihiko. Akihiko ya se estaba despertando, de muy mal humor como siempre, y se puso de peor humor cuando me vio abrasado de su hermano Haruhiko.

De igual manera ya Haruhiko estaba enojadísimo por ver a su hermano metido tan cómodamente en mi cama.

 _¿Qué hace él aquí_?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

No sabía qué hacer, pero hice lo correcto.

 _Perdóname Haruhiko_ \- comencé _\- Akihiko entro por su cuenta, te juro que esto no significa nada._

Haruhiko estaba muy enojado, estaba tan enojado que se fue de mi casa sin siguiera decirme nada. Su cara estaba roja de coraje y pude ver que el ver la imagen de Akihiko en mi cama lo había lastimado profundamente.

La situación era tan ridícula que comencé a reír y luego a llorar.

 _¿Qué hacia Haruhiko aquí? ¿Por qué te estaba abrazando? No me digas que te está obligando a algo_ \- Akihiko habló

Al oír esto último me enoje tanto que comencé a gritar como nunca, empecé a destrozar mi apartamento y lanzar objetos a Akihiko. Estaba incontrolable. Le grite que mejor se fuera con Takahiro y que lo molestara a él. Akihiko había arruinado toda mi vida y aun así me abrazó como cuando éramos niños y me tranquilice.

Él me sujetó hasta que había parado de llorar. En el pasado había disfrutado mucho cuando esto pasaba pero ya no se sentía igual. Tenía que ser con Haruhiko y con nadie más.

 _-Por favor márchate_ \- le suplique- _Haruhiko y yo hemos estado saliendo, Estoy enamorado de él._

 _-Estas cometiendo un gran error_ \- fueron sus palabras ates de marcharse.

Después de eso que quede solo y muy triste, pero me quedé pensando en cómo debería hablarle a Haruhiko para que me perdonara. Pensé en muchas cosas terribles como que él ya no querría verme. Tuve miedo pero no estaba dispuesto a una vez más perder a él hombre que amo.

Porque eso eres tu Haruhiko, el hombre que yo amo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los personajes de Junjou Romantica me pertenece**. **La finalidad de este fanfic es solamente entretener.**

-P.B.

Llamé y llamé a Haruhiko para poder explicarle lo que había pasado con Akihiko pero por más que lo intentaba él no contestaba mis llamada. No me aguanté más y decidí ir a buscarlo. Apenas había salido del trabajo y ya me dirigía a su trabajo, sabía que si iba a su lujosa casa no me dejarían entrar.

Pensé en todo lo que le iba a decir, pensé en que en realidad no me iba a perdonar pero no podía dejarlo ir. Haruhiko era el hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Llegué a su trabajo y pedí a la recepcionista que lo llamara, le dije que era muy importante pero como es de costumbre en esas empleadas me dijo que no podía ver a Haruhiko ya que estaba sumamente ocupado. No estaba de humor para aguantar a una secretaria que ni siquiera sabía si MI haruhiko estaba realmente ocupado o no entonces procedí a ir yo mismo a su oficina.

La secretaria comenzó a gritarme algunas cosas que ciertamente no me importaban y simplemente la ignoré. Ella me amenazó en llamar a vigilancia pero nadie iba a detenerme de mi destino. Sentí como me tomaban de la fuerza por el cuello de la camisa y me arrojaban violentamente. Me golpee la cabeza y vi un doble de todo. Pude notar que la maldita secretaria esbozaba una sonrisa pero para mi satisfacción esa sonrisa no le duro mucho ya que en el momento en el que iban a tomarme a la fuerza por segunda vez oí la voz de mi amor.

Con un tono tan serio que jamás había oído a Haruhiko hablar dijo: _"Qué está pasando aquí"_

Aparentemente no sabía de lo que se trataba hasta que me vio tirado en el suelo con una cara bastante mal por el golpe que me había dado antes. Al verme su cara pasó de ser de su característico pálido a un rojo total en cuestión de segundos. Esa faceta de Haruhiko me daba mucho miedo.

Haruhiko cuestiono al guardia de seguridad el cual le dijo que la que lo había llamado fue la secretaria. De pronto toda la ira se fue directa a ella. Haruhiko le pregunto que por qué había llamado a los guardias y ella cobardemente le dijo que yo había empezado toda esa escena, le dijo que yo la había agredido verbalmente y que ella merecía el respeto y un lugar por ser su secretaria.

De pronto desconocí a Haruhiko y la verdad no quería recordar lo que le dijo después a esa secretaria ya que lo único que recuerdo es que ella estaba llorando incontrolablemente y ahora estaba sin empleo.

Cuando se lo proponía, Haruhiko podía llegar a ser tan cruel como su padre, incluso mucho más cruel que él. Éra por eso que su padre lo había escogido como su sucesor.

Ahora Haruhiko me miraba a mí, sentí mucho miedo, me tomo de un brazo y me condujo hasta su auto el cual ordenó al chofer que nos llevara a su casa. Durante el transcurso del camino Haruhiko permaneció silencioso. No podía aguantar esa situación así que un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis ojos. Él las notó pero no las secó tiernamente como lo había hecho antes y la verdad lo comprendía, no esperaba que después de esa desagradable imagen siguiera pensando lo mismo de mí.

Cuando con llegamos, con una simple mirada Haruhiko fue capaz de decir me qué hacer. Me obligó a ir a su habitación. Cuando estábamos en ella de pronto me comenzó a hablar.

 _-¿Qué quieres?-_ me dijo _– ¿ya vienes a romper conmigo?_

 _-No-_ dije y comencé a llorar poquito

- _Deja las lágrimas para alguien más que no van a funcionar conmigo así como no funcionaron con Akihiko._

No sabía que Haruhiko sería tan cruel conmigo. En ese momento empecé a sollozar horriblemente y le suplique que me dejara explicarle.

Le expliqué, le expliqué todo lo que había sucedido ese día. No podía parar de llorar. No aguantaba el dolor que me producía el ver que Haruhiko ya no quería escucharme. Lloré tanto que me empezó a sangrar la nariz.

Algo dentro de Haruhiko debió de tener un poco de piedad en mí ya que me ayudo a limpiar la sangre de mi cara. Al ver ese gesto de parte de Haru empecé a llorar otra vez y esta vez Haruhiko me abrazó. Yo me aferré a él y no lo soltaba.

- _Estas lágrimas me hacen tan feliz-_ me dijo de repente- _Apuesto lo que quieras a que no habrías derramado esta cantidad de lágrimas por Akihiko._

 _-Akihiko ya no es nadie en mi vida. Deja de recordarlo en este momento. Tú eres mi todo. Tus eres al que yo amo-_ Todo esto lo dije todavía con un nudo en mi garganta. Haaruhiko me abrazó más.

Estaba aferrado a mi novio y luego ya no recuerdo nada. Desperté unos minutos más tarde en la cama de Haruhiko y él mirándome como la primera vez. Se acercó a mí y me besó.

 _-¿Entonces si me perdonas?-_ pregunté tontamente

- _Créeme que si no te hubiera perdonado, ya te hubiera mandado a eliminar._

A veces parecía que Haru podía ser muy sádico, pero yo sabía que nunca me haría daño.

Pareciera que todo el estrés también salió del cuerpo de Haru ya que el también comenzó a llorar un poco y me dijo cosas tan románticas que yo también comencé una vez más a llorar y así entre lágrimas nos entregamos el uno al otro.

Sabes Akihiko, en mi corazón ya no hay espacio para ti.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninguno de los personajes de Junjou Romantica me pertenece**. **La finalidad de este fanfic es solamente entretener.**

Hoy intenté escribir un poco de comedia. No sé si este fanfic tiene sentido. Por favor dejen sus comentarios acerca de este capítulo. El siguiente será acerca de lo que pasó en la cita. Gracias por leer.

-P.B.

Después de lo que ocurrió con Haruhiko quiero hacerme cargo de que nunca más vuelva a pasar. Haruhiko es mío y de nadie más y yo soy de Haruhiko y de nadie más.

Al casi perder a Haru me di cuenta que necesito trabajar más en mi para poder gustarle más. Necesito ser más romántico y darle y demostrarle todo ese amor que nunca nadie le ha demostrado. Me di a la tarea de investigar qué era lo que quería Haruhiko pero fracase miserablemente, no conseguí nada y ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de preguntarle ya que si lo hacia lo único que me diría sería: _"quiero que seas feliz."_

Me arriesgaría y haría todo por que Haru fuera feliz. Hoy decidí que tendríamos una cena romántica un poco diferente a las demás, hoy él y yo cocinaríamos juntos. Yo no era un gran cocinero pero estaba seguro de que él si lo seria, no porque él fuera y sea un niño rico no significaba que no sabría cocinar algo sencillo.

Estaba muy feliz con esta idea así que envié un mensaje a Haruhiko pero no le dije lo que haríamos, él pensaría que cuando entrara a mi casa la comida ya estaría lista y después de cenar él y yo nos amaríamos. A decir verdad esa última parte si me gustaba mucho.

Fui a comprar muchos ingredientes, ni siquiera tenía planeada cual sería la cena de hoy. Algunos ingredientes no eran familiares para mí pero como quiera yo los compré. Compre y compre y entre todo eso termine con 3 litros de helado de diferentes sabores, varias bolsas de pasta en diferentes presentaciones, varios tipos de carne, cebollas, tomates, chiles, naranjas, manzanas y hasta compre un juguete para perro con forma de hot dog. Esto sería un desastre y yo lo sabía.

Llegué a mi departamento y miré todo lo que había comprado, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que había comprado más de lo necesario y cosas que jamás utilizaría bueno casi todo, tal vez ese juguete de perro se lo podría regalar a Takahiro ya que era el perro de Akihiko. El pensar eso me dio mucha risa y comencé a reírme yo solo.

Fui a tomar un bañito para estar fresquecito para cuando llegara mi amorcito. El día de hoy no estaba siendo yo mismo. Nunca había una cita así y de verdad me emocionaba. Sería un éxito, no lo sé y lo dudo, sería un fracaso, eso era lo más probable. No me moleste en ponerme muy formal así que decidí ponerme cómodo. Me puse una camiseta de algodón y un pants. Supuse que Haruhiko vendría en un traje muy elegante y sería muy incómodo así que también le compre una blusa de algodón y unos pants pero como no sabía su verdadera talla creo que los compre un poco más grandes.

Antes de que la cita hubiera comenzado ya estaba lleno muy mal. Olvidé guardar el helado y todo se derritió, ya no tenía que darle de postre a mi Haru y a él le encantaba el postre. Dios mío que haré. Se me ocurrió que haríamos un pastel. Eso sí sería divertido y a Haru le encanta el pastel, a todos nos gusta el pastel.

Llegó el momento en el que Haruhiko estaba en la puerta de mi casa tocando el timbre. Cuando abrí la puerta vi su cara de sorpresa, el me miro de arriba abajo y me pregunto si había llegado antes. Eso me hizo sentir un poquito mal ya que sabía que decía eso por mi apariencia, pero no deje que eso me arruinara nada simplemente me reí y lo invité a pasar.

Le quité el saco y lo llevé a la cocina, cuando el vio que no había nada cocinado para la cena me volvió a repetir si estaba seguro de que no había llegado antes, mucho antes. Un poco irritado le dije que no. Debió haber visto que me había enojado un poquito ya que dijo: "como tú digas" luego rio y me dio un beso en la frente. Recordé que le había comprado un poco de ropa y se la di, él me miro muy extrañado así que ya no me aguante y le dije mi plan.

"Hoy tú y yo cocinaremos lo que cenaremos hoy y quiero que este se lo mas cómodo posible." Él se rio de mi pero no con una risa burlona sino una risa de sorpresa. Dicho esto lo mandé a cambiarse.

Cuando Haru volvió no pude evitar reírme, de verdad me había equivocado de tallas. La camiseta le había quedado demasiado larga y los pants al primer paso que dio de le cayeron dejándolo solo en sus calzoncillos. Me reí tanto por esa situación tan ridícula que me oriné un poco. Me quedé helado y él se quedó helado también. Ya había arruinado todo una vez más. Me quería morir. Lo siguiente que el hizo fue reírse así como yo me reí de él _. "No es graciosos"_ le dije y él me contestó: _"si lo es"._ Nunca lo había visto reír así me sentí alegre por él pero a la vez molesto y avergonzado.

"Ahora necesitas un baño" me dijo todavía riéndose. "Ve a bañarte y te esperaré aquí". Avergonzado fui hasta el cuarto de baño y tomé una rápida ducha. Después de lo que había pasado no podría ver a Haru a los ojos. A pesar de eso sigo fiel a mi promesa y no dejaría que ya nada más saliera mal. Eso creo.

Haruhiko, ¿Por qué siempre que estoy contigo soy más idiota de lo normal?


	9. Chapter 9

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, no quería tener que hacer esperar a Haru. Todavía me sentía muy avergonzado de lo que había pasado. Me había orinado en los pantalones como si fuera un mocoso, como quería morir en estos momentos. Mi cabeza seguía tan metida en el aquel incidente que no me había dado cuenta que el jabón estaba en el piso, lo siguiente que supe fue que me había caído de trasero hacia el piso. Ya no quería más tragedias así que para disimular el ruido de la caída comencé a aplaudir y a cantar, sé que fue algo tonto pero ya no quería hacer el ridículo frente a Haruhiko.

La caída fue un poco fuerte pero no dejaría que arruinara mi cita. Salí del baño y fui a la cocina, vi que Haruhiko estaba sentado en una silla muy ocupado comiendo un montón de galletas, esa escena me dio mucha ternura porque el muy bobo las comía como si fuera un niño, primero tomaba una galleta y la separaba por la mitad, después lamia la crema de ambas tapas y por ultimo las volvía a juntar para comerlas de un solo bocado. No sé cómo alguien con una cara así podría ser tan tierno.

Desperté de esa escena de ensueño y sugerí que comenzáramos a hacer la cena.

 _-Espero que tengas ganas de comer pasta-_ dije

 _-No quiero eso-_ me dijo el muy desgraciado

Me quede sorprendido y asustado porque lo único que me salía muy bien era la pasta

 _-¿La pasta puede llevar carne el ella?-_ me preguntó

 _-Sí-_ dije con más entusiasmo ya que pensé que había cambiado de idea

 _-Tampoco quiero eso-_ me volvió a decir

 _-¿Entonces que rayos quieres?_ \- le dije

 _-Galletas con leche_

De verdad no quería iniciar una discusión por un tema tan tonto así que le sugerí que primeo hiciéramos la pasta y después comería todas las galletas con leche que quisiera. El aceptó.

Haruhiko podrá ser un niño rico pero hasta ellos saben concina miserable pasta, no veo cual es la gran ciencia de hervir un poco de espaguetis, quitarles el agua y agregar salsa. Todos estos pensamientos quedaron desmentidos desde el momento en el que me pregunto como se usaba una estufa.

 _-¿Qué nunca te has hecho de comer?-_ le pregunté

 _-Cuando era niño veía como mi mamá lo hacía pero desde que ella murió la comida llega hasta mí-_ me dijo sin ningún rastro de tristeza

Me quedo claro que no dejaría que Haruhiko se acercara a la estufa así que le di otra tarea mientras yo me ponía a hervir el agua.

 _-Mientras yo hago esto mientras tu ve rayando el queso_ \- le dije

Me miro un poco extrañado y después me dijo: _"dame una pluma."_

A pesar que podría ser muy inteligente para los negocios era un estúpido idiota para la vida. Si en algún momento él quedara pobre no sé cómo sobreviviría.

 _Con el raya quesos, mi vida hermosa-_ le dije lo más paciente que pude y le di aquel artefacto.

Menos mal que pudo razonar en cómo usar aquel artefacto. Recordé que Akihiko también era un inútil en la cocina y en todo a lo que respecta mantenerse vivo.

Me sentí un poco asustado en dejar a Haru con un instrumento con filo, yo sabía que era muy poco el filo que tenía pero vale más prevenir que lamentar. Me di la vuelta para decirle a Haru que dejara eso y mejor me pasara los ingredientes y fue ahí cuando mis miedos se hicieron realidad, Haruhiko se había cortado un dedo con un raya quesos.

¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CORTA LOS DEDOS RAYANDO EL QUESO?

Salí disparado hacia el baño para tomar una bandita y curarle el dedo a mi niño. Cuando volví le limpié el dedo y le puse la bandita. No me aguante más y lo empecé a regañar. No podía creer que fuera tan inútil. Me concentre tanto en regañarlo que no note que él ya no me estaba mirando a mi sino que estaba mirando otra cosa. Esa acción me enojó más, estuve a punto de regañarlo más cuando él señalo detrás de mí. Desde hace unos momentos pude oler algo raro pero yo estaba enfocado haciendo otra cosa, cuando voltee a ver lo que estaba señalando me di cuenta que se me estaba quemando el espagueti. Aparentemente no agregué suficiente agua así que una parte de la pasta quedo afuera de la olla y la llama la alcanzo convirtiendo a mis espaguetis en una antorcha.

 _-¿Qué me decías?-_ me preguntó en tono sarcástico

 _\- que si mejor preferías comer pizza-_ le dije derrotado.

 _-Nunca he comido pizza-_ Me dijo _\- papá nunca me dejo pedir comida rápida y cuando mis compañeros iban a lugares así nunca me invitaban._

Esto me puso triste por él, su padre le había quitado la infancia. No me extrañaría que tampoco lo dejara comer galletas y por eso las había estado devorando donde su padre no podría verlo.

 _-Entonces pediremos la pizza más deliciosa que exista y de postre te darte todas las galletas que puedas comer._

Al decir esto su cara de adulto se volvió una dulce y tierna carita de niño. No importaba como pero yo protegeré a Haruhiko contra todo lo malo y le daré toda la diversión que nunca tuvo.

Hoy descubrí a un niño perdido que se llama Haruhiko.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninguno de los personajes de Junjou Romantica me pertenece. La finalidad de este fanfic es solamente entretener.**

Hoy me desperté al lado de Haru. Cuando el dormía su dura cara de adulto se convertía en la de un inocente niño, era imposible no abrazarlo. Siempre juzgue mal a Haruhiko y me arrepiento de ello. Haruhiko es una persona maravillosa, tal vez esto no se vea a primera vista pero no tengo duda de que es cierto.

Me gustaría llevar en el vientre a los hijos de Haruhiko, tendríamos un pequeño hijo que se pareciera a él, su pequeña carita sería justo como la de Haru cuando duerme y seguramente también sería un niño muy inteligente como él y amante de la literatura como yo. El nombre de nuestro hijo seguiría el patrón de nombres de la familia Usami, nuestro pequeño se llamaría Natsuhiko y justo como su nombre lo indica para nosotros su presencia siempre será igual de agradable que el verano. Me imagino una mañana en la que no solo despierto en la cama junto a mi amado, sino que en medio de nosotros se encuentra nuestro pequeño hijo riendo suaves carcajadas y repartiendo besos y abrazos a sus padres y nosotros le devolveríamos los mismos cariños junto con algunas cosquillas. Seguramente la mesa durante el desayuno ya nunca volvería ser aburrida o solitaria para mí, Natsuhiko llenaría de risas y gritos nuestra pequeña casa mientras desayuna viendo la televisión o cuando juega con sus carritos y muñecos, al final del día el esperaría a su padre pero probablemente el sueño a lo habrá vencido para esa hora. Aunque sé que es una estupidez y que es biológicamente imposible, es algo muy agradable de imaginar.

Debí de estar muy concentrado en mis pensamientos porque ni siquiera me percaté de que Haru ya se había despertado y ahora me estaba mirando y riéndose.

 _-¿En qué tanto piensas?-_ me preguntó

 _-En nada en especial-_ le mentí, me sentía avergonzado de que será lo que me diría si se enterara de mis absurdos pensamientos.

Los dos nos fuimos directo a desayunar pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lado. No me aguante más y le hice la pregunta a Haru

 _-¿Te gustaría tener hijos?-_ le pregunte un poco tímido

Su rostro cambio a uno que no me agradaba mucho

- _No quiero hablar de eso por el momento-_ me dijo

Después de esa pregunta ya no hablamos más y Haruhiko se tuvo que ir a trabajar. Se despidió de mí y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Por qué Haruhiko había reaccionado así ante tal pregunta me era una intriga que seguramente no me dejaría en paz todo el día y probablemente tampoco me dejaría el día de mañana.

Recogí la mesa y me di cuenta que Haru había olvidado algunos papeles que se juntaron con otros que me pertenecían a mí. Me dio curiosidad saber cómo se manejaban las cosas en la empresa de Haru así que eché un vistazo que seguramente no le molestaría a Haru. Ciertamente no estaba preparado para lo que vendría después. Entre todos esos papeles había algunas fotos de mujeres desconocidas vestidas en ropas muy elegantes, esas fotos y papeles eran para escoger a una candidata para un matrimonio arreglado.

Me quede helado, me puse muy triste y me enfurecí al mismo tiempo. Tal parece que Haruhiko ha estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo. Parece que mi destino es nunca ser amado.

Haruhiko, ¿Qué ganas burlándote de mí de esta mantera?


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todas, P.B. aquí. Lo que les quiero comentar es algo **muy importante**. El siguiente fanfic contiene una escena que tal vez para algunos les sea fuerte **. Por favor no hagan caso o intenten imitar esa escena. LA FINALIDAD DE ESTE FANFIC ES SOLO ENTRETENER.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Junjou Romantica me pertenece. La finalidad de este fanfic es solamente entretener.**

Al ver esos papeles sentí como una parte de mí se moría ya que en tan poco tiempo me acostumbre a la presencia de Haruhiko y de verdad él solo pensar en perderlo me quemaba, aunque viéndolo así preferiría mil veces a que solamente me quemara por pensarlo que en realidad me estuviera matando por vivirlo.

Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de confrontarlo así que decidí seguir lastimándome yo solo en lugar de que alguien más me lastimara. No lo llame y probablemente ya nunca más lo hare. No sé si pueda pretender que lo nuestro jamás pasó así como pude pretender que Akihiko nunca sintió amor por mí. La verdad después de esto ya no tengo ganas de nada, el vivir ya no me sirve da nada si Haruhiko.

Seguramente Haruhiko tampoco se ha de querer casar con una desconocida, eso era el único pensamiento que podía llegara consolarme un poco, Sí ,de seguro él no la querrá nunca y volverá a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero ¿de verdad eso me alegraba? Tal vez el volvería a mí pero yo sería reducido a ser él amante de Haruhiko. Ser reducido a un simple amante era lo más humillante que podría pasarme, el tener que vernos siempre a escondidas y el no tener a Haruhiko para mis todos los días y los días que yo quisiera era algo que o iba a permitir.

Bueno al menos la futura esposa de Haruhiko y yo sufriremos el mismo dolor del corazón que este hombre nos llegara a causar, eso es seguro, ¿no? Claro que ella sufriría como yo porque él no la querrá, pero, acaso el tampoco querrá a los futuros hijos que ella le dé, de eso no quedaba duda él amara a sus hijos más de lo que ha amado a alguien y naturalmente amara a la mujer que llevo en el vientre a sus hijos. Ellos sí que formaran una familia feliz, una en la que no hay espacio para mí.

Después de pensar todo esto me di cuenta de todo lo que había perdido y en realidad fue mucho lo que tenía pero aunque pensara que ya me había quedado sin nada en realidad solamente había algo que si me quedaba y eso era una muerte con dignidad, tal vez fuera prematura pero moriría siendo el gran demonio Kamijou.

Haruhiko:

No sé si de verdad esto vaya a pasar pero solamente te quiero decir que si la noche anterior fue la última que pasamos juntos y esta mañana la última vez que te vi quiero que sepas que fue un gusto conocerte y de verdad te agradezco que me hayas hecho feliz por un poco tiempo. Nada malo te pasara porque yo te estaré cuidando.

Tuyo siempre. El demonio Kamijou

La pregunta que me hizo Hiroki fue una muy extraña, Por qué me habrá preguntado si yo querría tener hijos cuando a él ni siquiera le gustan los niños. Hay veces en las que mi novio piensa de una manera muy extraña.

Seguía sumido en esa misteriosa pregunta cuando recordé que había dejado unos papeles que me había dado mi padre. Papá me había arreglado unas citas para conocer a diferentes candidatas para casarse conmigo. La verdad todo eso era inservible ya que yo le pertenecía completamente a Hiroki. Estaba tan contento por ver a Hiroki que olvide quemarlas.

-Tengo que recuperarlas- pensé. No quiero que Hiroki las vea, sí que será toda una comedia romántica cuando me eche en cara que yo estaba arreglando citas para matrimonio a sus espaldas, segura estaría hecha una fiera y después de arreglar ese malentendido se pondría rojo como un tomate y procedería a llorar.

Amaba lo inocente que podía llegar a ser.

Regrese al departamento y note algo muy extraño, todo estaba en perfecto orden. Normalmente las mañanas de Hiroki eran muy ajetreadas y dejaba todos los platos del desayuno en el fregadero para lavarlos después pero el fregadero estaba vacío. Me olvide de esa escena y me dirigí a la mesa en donde había dejado esos papeles pero para mi sorpresa ya no estaban. De seguro lo que seguiría después de eso sería esa escena de comedia romántica que me imaginé antes.

Sonriendo un poco por esperar lo que venía me dirigí a la habitación de Hiroki y cuando entre esa sonrisa se me borro de golpe. Hiroki se encontraba acostado en su cama vestido de gala con su cabello totalmente peinado y arreglado y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho. La sangre se me fue a los pies.

-HIROKI- en algún momento grite y me acerque corriendo antes de poder pensarlo. El aun algo consiente abrió un poco los ojos y me miro sin mirarme. Sonrió un poco y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

No recuerdo que paso pero ahora me encuentro en una sala de espera de un hospital aguardando las noticias que el doctor tiene para mí.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando se tiene a un ser querido postrado en la cama de un hospital sin saber su estado actual los segundos se pueden sentir como años. Después de haber visto esa escena en el cuarto de Hiroki parece que adquirí una fuerza y una rapidez sobrehumana ya que sin el menor esfuerzo tome a Hiroki entre mis brazos como si fuera tan ligero como una pluma y lo lleve cargando hasta mi automóvil. Parecía que el universo no quería que Hiroki se marchara de mi lado porque esta mañana no hubo tráfico y pudimos llegar al hospital en un santiamén.

Ahora aquí me encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital. A pesar de esta relación que llevamos me di cuenta que no se dé ningún conocido de Hiroki. Eso me alegra y me entristece a la vez, se podría llegar a decir que me enoja un poco ya que no puedo visarle a nadie lo que mi Hiroki esta pasado en estos momentos. Tal vez sus padres nunca se enteraran de este intento de muerte que Hiroki se provocó. Si fuera otro tiempo, después de lo que sufrió con el imbécil de mi hermano tal vez mi amor ya no estaría en esta tierra. Me asustaba el extremo al que mi terco podría llegar.

Sea como sea yo tendría que remediar este asunto.

De pronto paso por mi cabeza la absurda y horrible idea de que tal vez después de haber visto esos papeles Hiroki ya no me amaba. Con solo pensarlo se me llenaron de lágrimas los ojos. No podía dejar que esos sentimientos se apoderaran de mí, tenía que ser fuerte por él.

-¿Se encuentra algún conocido del sr. Kamijou?- una voz preguntó

-YO- respondí sin pensar en el tono de voz el cual salió mucho más brusco de lo que planeaba.

-¿Es usted algún familiar del sr.? Me preguntaron

-Sí- mentí ya que si no lo hacía seguramente nunca me dejarían pasar- soy su primo

-muy bien, ¿sr.?

\- Tsuneo… Kamijou Tsuneo- dije

-Mire sr. Tsuneo su primo estuvo a punto de morir. La cantidad de píldoras que ingirió fue casi mortal. Le tuvimos que hacer un lavado de estómago y eso fue lo que lo salvó, bueno también el que usted lo haya traído tan rápido fue lo que lo salvo. Hiroki está ahora fuera de peligro pero nos gustaría mantenerlo en observación.

Al oír que Hiroki estaba fuera de peligro pude sentir como mi corazón comenzó a latir una vez más.

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?- pregunté muy ansioso

\- Supongo que si puede pasar solo unos instantes pero por favor no haga que se altere

Me alegre mucho al oír eso y salí disparado a dirigirme a la habitación de él. Cuando entre vi como mi ángel dormía. Su cara estaba muy pálida y llena de ojeras, eso me puso muy triste. Con solo verlo podía ver que se encontraba muy cansado así que decidí no despertarlo. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, este no respondió como normalmente suele hacerlo cuando está dormido a mi lado. Me senté a su lado y comencé a acariciar su cabello, era suave y olía muy bien, algunas partes de este se sentían duras y pegajosas por el gel para cabello que había utilizado. Vaya que Hiroki se quería ir de este mundo con estilo, me reí un poco.

Estuve un buen rato acompañándolo en su sueño cunado de pronto mi padre me llamo y me exigió que fuera a la compañía para cumplir con mi trabajo. A veces me llenaba de rabia que a pesar de ser un adulto mi padre me trataba como un niño.

Me fui contra mi voluntad, no sin antes haberme despedido de Hiroki plantándole un suave beso en los labios. Tal vez el nunca sabrá como me despedí aquella vez ya que él seguía en su profundo sueño.

…..

La jornada de mi trabajo el día de hoy fue bastante dura pero el solo pensar que al término de esta podría ir a ver a Hiroki me ponía feliz. Mi padre no me pregunto en donde estaba ni a donde me dirigía con tanta prisa. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme. En el pasado eso me lastimaba profundamente pero después de Hiroki eso ya no me importaba.

Llegue al hospital y antes de entrar a la habitación de Hiroki una enfermera me informo de cómo había estado él. Me dijo que estuvo despierto un rato y que le había informado que había llegado hasta el hospital gracias a su primo.

La enfermera me comento que después de haberle dicho acerca de su primo Hiroki se había puesto de un humor extraño pero después se calmó porque llego un hombre diciendo ser un amigo sumamente íntimo de este.

Hiroki no tenía amigos, el único amigo que yo conocía era…

Cuando entre a la habitación lo vi sentado con su mano en el suave cabello y sus labios postrados en los de él.

Akihiko

Me quedé mudo. Sentía como mi cara cada vez más subía de temperatura. No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra.

No podía culpar a Hiroki porque este se encontraba dormido pero si había algún culpable aquí este era mi medio hermano.

-Buenas noches, sr. Kamijou Tsuneo- comenzó el muy desgraciado- me da mucho gusto poder conocer a el "primo" de Hiroki.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Quién te dijo que Hiroki estaba aquí?

-Esa es una de las ventajas de tener vecinas ancianas que no tienen nada que hacer en todo el día más que entrometerse en la vida de sus vecinos. JOJOJO

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- volví a preguntar

\- De la misma forma en la que entraste tú, mintiendo. ¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de ser un hombre apuesto?, tal vez no lo sepas pero yo te la voy a decir. Si un hombre apuesto pregunta algo a una mujer que se ve desesperada por tener interacción con un hombre te dirá todo lo que quieras saber. Una enfermera me dijo que un tal Tsuneo Kamijou había traído muy grave a su "primo". He conocido a Hiroki toda la vida y nunca me había mencionado a un primo tal vez por la simple razón de que ambos padres son hijos únicos.

Me molestaba que Akihiko supiera tanto de Hiroki mientras que yo no sabía casi nada.

-Yo no me reduciría a ser simplemente el primo de Hiroki así que les dije que soy su prometido para que me dejaran pasar. La pobre enfermera después de escuchar esto se puso muy seria conmigo, ¿Por qué habrá sido?- me pregunto con un tono inocente.

Siempre odie a mi medio hermano y a partir de hoy lo odio aún más.

-Largo de aquí- le ordené

-no creo que el simple primo del paciente pueda tener más peso que el prometido- dijo sin el menor remordimiento.

Lo odiaba. En el pasado le había causado tanto dolor a Hiroki y ahora parecía estar dispuesto a volverlo a lastimar. El corazón de mi pobre Hiroki seguramente ya no podría aguantar otra decepción más.

-No lo voy a volver a repetir- dije en un tono muy fuerte y de inmediato me retracte porque parecía como si Hiroki fuera a despertar. Lo menos que quería en estos momentos era que se llevara otra sorpresa de esta magnitud.

Lo más calmado que pude le dije al idiota ese- si de verdad aprecias a Hiroki, vete. Déjalo descansar.

Akihiko pareció pensarlo y se fue. Akihiko era un hombre muy inteligente y astuto y sabía que yo no le haría nada en estos momentos con tal de no molestar a Hiro así que antes de marcharse le plantó otro beso en los labios y después se fue.

Los celos y el enojo me carcomían.

Me acerque a Hiro y limpie sus labios. No soportaba que Akihiko hubiera estado ahí.

En ese momento me prometí y le prometí a Hiroki que nadie me apartaría de él y que yo sanaría todas sus heridas.

No sé qué vaya a pasar cuando él despierte. No sé si me odie o ya no me amé pero yo arreglare todo este asunto.


	13. Chapter 13

Nunca me había interesado por Hiroki. Para mi Hiroki solamente era un viejo amigo de la infancia, claro que lo apreciaba pero hasta ahí llegaba la relación. Él siempre había estado a mi lado, claro, hasta que entramos a la preparatoria y se separaros nuestros caminos de la vida escolar.

En la preparatoria fue en donde conocí a mi amado Takahiro, o será mejor decir mi ex amado. Hace poco me armé de valor y le confesé mis sentimientos. Fue una pérdida de tiempo, él no me tomó en serio. Quiero pensar que él no lo hizo con mala intención pero justo después de mi confesión él se rio en mi cara y luego procedió a lastimarme más diciéndome que se casaría con una mujer.

Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir de esa manera. Yo no merecía ser tratado y lastimado de esa manera por el simple hecho de que yo nunca sería capaz de lastimar a alguien en ese grado.

No quería estar solo en estos momentos y eso era algo malo para mí porque yo no tenía ningún amigo al cual acudir. En este mundo yo solamente tenía dos amigos y uno de ellos me acababa de destrozar el corazón. El único amigo que me quedaba era Hiroki pero después de nuestro último incidente no sé cómo se sentiría con su compañía.

Mi sentimiento de soledad le gano a mi orgullo y me dirigí a casa de Hiroki. No importa si él se estaba acostando ahora con el imbécil de mi medio hermano, Hiroki nunca me dejaría solo. De verdad que él si era un buen amigo.

Cuando llegue nadie me abría la puerta. Toqué y toqué el timbre y la puerta seguía cerrada delante de mío. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que Haruhiko ya le había prohibido el tener cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo. Hiroki había sido amigo mío antes que suyo. No me importa lo que el tonto de mi hermano dijera, sus reglas nunca van a aplicar para mí. Decidí llamar primero al teléfono de casa de Hiroki, oía como sonaba el timbre pero nadie contestaba. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar. Después opté por llamarle a su celular, lo mismo pasó con este, nadie me contestaba. Ya me estaba enojando, cada vez toque con más fuerza su puerta demandando a que me abriera. De pronto una de las ancianas vecinas de Hiroki me contó que hace un rato un hombre salió con Hiroki en brazos y que se fue muy apurado, ella estaba segura de que se dirigían al hospital porque Hiroki sí que se veía mal.

¿Hiroki se había puesto mal? Eso era algo que no lo podía creer por el hecho de que yo conocía bien a mi amigo y no importaba cual fuera la circunstancia él nunca se ponía mal. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue que de seguro Haruhiko le hizo daño a Hiroki, pero ¿Qué tanto daño le pudo haber infringido como para llevárselo en brazos hasta el hospital?

Debió de haberlo golpeado hasta dejarlo medio muerto, pensé, y el simple hecho de pensarlo me puso la piel de gallina.

Pude imaginar cómo fue esa escena. De seguro Hiroki ya se había cansado de que mi hermano abusara de él, sí, eso es lo que debió haber sucedido. Hiroki era terco y testarudo pero yo sé que Haruhiko lo era más. Cansado de ser solamente una muñeca que satisfacía las necesidades de mi hermano, Hiroki se trató de revelar contra él pero el resultado no fue del todo bueno. Haruhiko no toleraría la humillación de ser rechazado por alguien tan insignificante como Hiroki así que tenía que hacer que retractara todas sus palabras de alguna manera. Hiroki comenzó a hablar una vez más pero calló al ser sorprendido por una bofetada tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso. Yo sabía que un simple golpe no detendría a Hiroki así que se levantó para pelear. Esto es algo que casi nadie sabe pero Haruhiko es ridículamente fuerte. Si yo peleara contra él, Haruhiko me ganaría sin el menor esfuerzo. Hiroki lanzo un golpe contra Haruhiko pero en lugar de infringirle daño alguno solamente hizo que se enfureciera más. Haruhiko comenzó a golpear cada vez más fuerte a Hiroki, lo tomo por la camisa y lo estrello contra la pared. Hiroki ya se encontraba muy dañado por tantos golpes pero yo sabía que su orgullo no le permitiría pedir piedad. Hiroki ya estaba en el suelo cuando Haruhiko comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago y fue ahí cuando Hiroki ya no resistió más.

El pensar en esa escena el estómago se me contrajo, sentí que iba a vomitar. Sentí tanto odio contra Haruhiko y tanta lastima hacia Hiroki.

Quería estar con Hiroki y consentirlo, quería acariciarlo y hacerle saber que él no estaba solo.

Me sorprendí de mis propios deseos. Esto que sentía hacia Hiroki era algo que nunca había sentido por él. Yo solamente lo veía como un buen amigo de la infancia que siempre había estado para mí cuando yo requería ayuda. En mi cabeza se formuló la pregunta ¿Acaso yo había estado para el cuándo él más necesitaba ayuda?

NO

Esta vez no lo dejaría solo así que sin perder más tiempo me fui directo al hospital más cercano.

Llegue al hospital y pregunté a la recepcionista si había llegado un hombre con el apellido de Kamijou, al principio la enfermera no quería cooperar con mis preguntas así que decidí jugar un poco con sus sentimientos.

-Se ve que el día de hoy hay mucho trabajo por aquí- empecé a decir picaronamente

\- casi todos los días son así- me dijo de manera seca

\- debe de ser mucho estrés para las personas aquí. No logro entender como con tanto trabajo encima de ustedes pueden seguir viendo se tan hermosas- le dije mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa

Esta vez ella se rio un poco

-Puedo ver que te esfuerzas mucho en tu trabajo pero aunque no nos conocemos me molestaría el saber que no estas descansando todo lo que necesitas. Tu eres importante- le dije mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

Ella cayó en mi trampa.

Me dijo todo lo que yo quería saber. Ella me dijo que Hiroki había sido traído de urgencia por su primo Kamijou Tsuneo. Esto me causo una gran risa la cual casi no pude contener.

Hiroki no tenía primos

Después de hablar con la enfermera me pregunto que si yo era familiar de Hiroki a lo que le respondí que casi era familiar de él, le mentí así como lo había hecho Haruhiko pero mi mentira fue mucho mejor que la de él, le dije que yo era su prometido. Después de decirle eso vi como sus ojos se apagaban de nuevo y una vez más era tratado con indiferencia.

Entre a la habitación de Hiroki y vi que él estaba demasiado triste, nunca lo había visto así. Busque en su cara las marcas de golpes que le había proporcionado mi hermano pero fue inútil porque no encontré ninguna.

-Hola- le salude

Él no me respondió.

-Conque te trajo tu "primio"- al decirle eso parece como si yo lo hubiera lastimado más.

-No quiero hablar se eso- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Déjalo- le dije sin pensarlo

-Ya no quiero hablar más- me dijo llorando un poco

Me acerque para tranquilizarlo, limpie las lágrimas de sus mejillas y sin pensarlo le plante un beso en la frente como cuando éramos niños.

-jeje- rio un poco- aun recuerdas como hacerme callar- me dijo

Durante un momento se sintió una atmosfera tensa e incómoda. Permanecimos callados un buen rato hasta que Hiroki volvió a hablar.

-Cuéntame un cuento- Hiroki demando

-Acaso crees que soy un escritor infantil- le dije

Hiroki ya no respondió, solamente puso una cara triste la cual no quería ver así que comencé a inventar una historia para él.

Hiroki se quedó dormido. Él siempre tenía un carácter muy fuerte y eso lo hacia una persona intimidante para algunos, pero dormido era como si fuera otra persona.

No me resistí más. Comencé a acariciar su cabello y después como si no fuera dueño de mi propio cuerpo mis labios fueron directo hacia los suyos.

Parecía un sueño hasta que llegó Haruhiko. En ese momento el sueño se volvió pesadilla.

Confronte a Haruhiko pero me di cuenta que era inútil. Yo ya no quería que Hiroki se estresara más de lo que ya debía de haber estado.

Me fui del hospital y ahora estoy aquí en el asiento de mi carro preguntándome que me tendrá el futuro para mí.


End file.
